


The beginning of the end -Drarry

by DreamingInReverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anorexia, Broken, Cutting, Dark Magic, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gay, HurtDraco, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Purging, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smoking, Starvation, binge/purge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInReverse/pseuds/DreamingInReverse
Summary: Draco Malfoy always works hard to be as perfect as humanly possible. Harry Potter is perfectly imperfect as he battles with drugs and alcohol abuse. As the school year starts Harry and Draco's hatred of each other is at a all time high. When Harry walks in on Draco and sees something he was never supposed to see what will become of their relationship?Set in 5th year- both are 16.





	The beginning of the end -Drarry

_Trigger Warning for self harm, child abuse, depression, drug/alcohol abuse and eating disorders_ _. If it doesn't appear in this chapter it will in the others so be aware._

Draco's POV

Draco opened his eyes weakly as he looked around the dark room, he stretched his arm behind his head and pulled the heavy covers off his body as he rose from his bed. His eyes drifted over to his watch -a muggle invention that he would never wear around his parents. It was 5 o clock. He had exactly one and a half hours before breakfast started and he was unsure if he was going to go yet. 

Draco forced his legs to move to the bathroom and caught himself before he tripped over somebody's trunk, he let out a small whimper of pain as his bruised leg bumped into the side of the door frame. Draco cursed himself for being so clumsy. _'Why am I so pathetic'_ he thought as he made his way to the mirror and looked at himself. Draco quickly closed the door and locked it behind him as he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. Draco carefully took off his shirt as he closed his eyes wincing, trying not to bump any of the cuts on his wrist or the bruise on his stomach. The small amount of light from the window illuminated his pale body and highlighted all the marks on his body -mostly scars and cuts but bruises were also scattered everywhere like hundreds and thousands on a birthday cake. He let out a short uneven breath as he opened his eyes and looked at his body. The disappointment was evident on his face. Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and took in another deep breath. He turned to the side and tried to suck in but all he could see was his imperfections.

Draco's eyes scanned over his wrists, one of his cuts were turning yellow. He was in too much of a rush the day before to look after it and he didn't expect he would need to cut so he had used a rusty piece from a broken mirror as a last resort. Stupid yes, but it did the trick and gave him the high he needed. He grabbed his wand from his pant pocket and held it over his arm "Episkey" he spoke as the yellow started to fade from his wrist and the cut started to stitch itself back together. 

Draco touched his bruised stomach and winced thinking about his father beating him just two days earlier. He was happy that the holidays were over, especially because he was treated like a prince at Hogwarts. People respected him and people were afraid of him -it was nothing like his home and he enjoyed that. Draco quickly took off his pajama pants and got dressed into pants and a shirt. He combed his hair and splashed some water on his face before jogging down to the Quidditch changing rooms. He wanted to get some exercise in before the day started. He opened his locker and pulled out a small notebook and pen as he started to write yesterday's entry which he forgot to write the day before. 

_Sunday:_

_Breakfast: Nothing._

_Lunch: 1 medium apple + glass of orange juice_

_Dinner: Plate of vegetables- purged 15 minutes afterward._

_Exercise: 1 hour of Quidditch training/running_

He carefully closed the notebook and slipped it back into his locker, yesterday was a good day but today had to be even better. Draco grabbed his broom and shivered as he stepped onto the field. The cold morning air brushed against his skin causing goosebumps to form on his thin arms and legs but despite the cold Draco started training. 45 minutes later Draco felt as if he was going to pass out but he didn't stop. He kept thinking about how disgusting his body was and how imperfect he looked. Without warning, a gush of wind threatened to push Draco off his broom and he struggled to keep balance. He tried to position the broom so he would have a safe landing but his hands were slipping. Within seconds he had crashed on the field right on top of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 

Draco's energy had plummeted from the exercise and he struggled to stand. 

"Get off me Malfoy!" Ron scowled. 

Draco tripped over himself twice but eventually managed to stand. he was ashamed that somebody had seen him so weak. 

"Need some help there, Malfoy?" Harry said as he looked the blonde up and down.

"Not from somebody like you," Draco said as he glared at the two of them, bumping past them as he walked away.

Ron's anger quickly got the best of him and he chased after Draco, pushing him to his knees "Don't be such a twat, Harry was only trying to help" he spoke with venom.

Draco caught his breath before slowly standing and approaching Ron "Never touch me again" Draco said menacingly enough that Ron backed away. 

Draco dusted himself off and walked back to the changing rooms, trying not to pass out or appear weak. 

Draco checked the time. It was 6 o clock. He decided he wasn't going to show up to breakfast. It wasn't worth the calories and his encounter with the golden boy and his sidekick had already triggered him enough. Draco's hand brushed over his stomach, it was aching from the fall and the giant bruise in the middle of it wasn't helping either. He grabbed his notebook back out of his locker sliding it into his pocket and put away his broom. He hurried down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom -a girl's bathroom but it was safe from prying eyes. Nobody ever went there. Once Draco arrived he felt himself collapse against the wall, his head in his knees. All the feelings and emotions Draco had bottled up were finally free to show themselves. Draco was ashamed of himself, he was ashamed that he couldn't be the man his father wanted him to be and he was ashamed that he dishonored the Malfoy name because of his sexuality. 

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked over to the corner of the room. A concealment charm was hiding a small black box with a large grey lock- the key Draco wore as a necklace hidden neatly under his clothes. He had 2 or 3 boxes like this hidden around the school for emergencies, only in places nobody visited frequently. He wouldn't want anything to be stolen in the rare occasion that somebody might break his concealment charm. Draco got onto his knees and reached out for the box, disarming it so it was visible. He opened it and admired the knives and blades. Draco grabbed one of the blades sucking in his breath, bringing it to his wrist and delivering himself with swift lines across his wrist. The initial pain made him wince but afterward all he could feel was a dull burning pain coming from the cuts as he watched it bleed. At first, only bubbles of blood appeared on his wrists but the bubbles quickly turned into wells of blood. Draco felt himself immediately relax at the sight of his wrist. His stomach growled in pain and Draco walked over to the sink, using his hand to spoon water into his mouth in hopes it would fill him up.

Draco looked back at his bleeding wrist and he closed his eyes as he allowed his wrist to run under the cold water. Suddenly, Draco heard footsteps. Fear washed over him as he heard somebody entering the bathroom. He had no time to clean anything so he quickly put his blade back into the black box and carried it with him as he rushed into one the stalls and closed the door, peeking through the crack and trying not to make a noise. 

_Leave comments and kudos. I'll try to update before next week. Hope you all liked it and sorry to end on a cliff hanger!_


End file.
